Total Drama Shock
by spearcell96
Summary: I thought I try something new, and let Static hang with the Total Drama crew while still trying to be a superhero, Pairing undecided, rate T for now but may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1 Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Total Drama Island or Static Shock and I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to it owners.

* * *

"Yo. We are coming at you live at camp Walanaka. Somewhere in Miskoka Ontario. And I'm your host Chris McLean. We are bringing you season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now" Chris says

"Now here's the deal. 24 campers have signed up to stay here at this crummy old camp for eight weeks. They'll compete in challenges against eachother. Then face the judgement of there fellow campers. Now every three say some team will either win a award or send a camper on the loser boat on the dock of shame, and leave total drama island for good"

* * *

"There fate is decided here. At the dramatic camp fire. At the end of each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end only one will be standing and will be rewarded with cheasy tabloid fame and a small fortune. Whom let's face it they'll probably blow in a week"

"In order to survive they'll have to battle black flies, bears, disgusting camp food and... each other. Every moment will be caught on camera. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alright it's time to meet our campers. Now we told them they'll be staying at a five star resort. So if they seem a little T.O. that's probably why." Chris's says with a smile as the first boat came up.

"Beth. What's up?" He asks as a nerdy looking girl ran up to him and hugs him. She was slightly on the pudgy side with chestnut brown hair done in a high ponytail. She wore an oversized, green and gold shirt festooned with a variety of pin-on buttons, and pale pink slacks. Emphasizing Beth's nerdiness were her Coke-bottle glasses and railroad-track braces, her family apparently being unable to afford modern orthodontia.

"Its so great to meet you. Wow your much shortening real life."

"Uh thanks." He says clearly annoyed by his hight comment, soon after another boat show up dropping off a big dark skin guy. He was an African-American male, a bit on the tall side wearing a white cap, brown shirt, and black shorts showed up. Without a doubt his stature made him look very athletic.

"Yo! DJ!" Chris says a little enthusiastic.

"Yo Chris hows it going? Hey you sure you got the right place? Where the hot tube at?" He asks confused.

"Yo dog, this is the place. Camp Walanaka." He says.

"Hmm, look a lot deferent on the application form." DJ says walking off disappointed as another boat ride up carrying a young woman, very pretty and gothic in style. Her short hair was dyed pitch-black and highlighted in teal, although her highlights tended to look green on camera. Her dark, cool-colors outfit consisted of a sleeved corset top that arranged her modest chest to its best advantage; a short skirt with a patchwork look; forest-green hose; and black, knee-high platform boots. Her pasty complexion was not the artificial, chalky white of a hardcore Goth, but the natural pallor of fair skin that rarely feels the sun.

"Hey Gwen." Chris says as the Goth got off on the next boat.

"You mean we're staying here?" She asks surprised and a bit mad, Chris shakes his head.

"No. Your staying here. My crib is an airstream with AC that away." Chris brag causing her to glare at him.

"I did not sign up for this" She says annoyed but Chris just smiles.

"Actually you did." he says holding up a her contract. Gwen looks at it. She then takes it then rips it in half then smirk, only for Chris to takes out another copy.

"Good thing about lawyers, they make tons of copys." Gwen growl at this.

"I am not staying here." Gwen snap picking up her bags, but Chris just smirk.

"Cool, I hope you can swim though cause your ride just left." he stated as the boat road off, seeing this Gwen's eye's widen before narrowing at Chris.

"Jerk...!" she said bitterly in defeat and walks over to the others. Next we see a party teen partying on the deck, he wore sandals, jeans, a pink silk button-down shirt, and a ten-gallon hat. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, the better to show off his washboard abs there by completing the look of a guy who live in the fast lane of life. He then jumps off onto the deck with his suitcases following.

"Chris McLean, sup man it an honor to meet you man!" The guy says happily.

"The geofster welcome to the island man."

"Thanks man." Geof says.

"If they say man one more time, I'm going to puke." Gwen says as the next boat came up bring a smoking hot 10 out of 10 babe to the island. She sported a warm-colors ensemble consisting of stylized cowboy boots, a short skirt, and a halter top that seemed to strain the objects behind it. Containing her hair was a baby blue bandana while the rest of her hair was straighten out. Her skin was fair and flawless, and her face was made up subtly and skillfully. The attractive girl also had on a tight red shirt that revealed a fair amount of cleavage and an orange miniskirt. She also had long blond hair that she wore a blue bandanna over.

"Everybody this is Lindsey." Chris said as a smoking hot blond came off the boat next, "Not to shabby but wait till you see the other one." He whispers the last part.

"Hiii. Ok you look so familiar." She says while taking on a thinking pose.

"I'm Chris McLean. The host of the show!" Chris says clearly annoyed.

"Oh that's where I know you from!" She says in realization.

"Umm yeah." he then looks and to the camera, "Don't worry the second one has a little more in her head then just air." he whispered as another boat came up, "And speak of the devil." Chris said as two dark skin teens got off, one was a male with dreadlocks coming down just pass his shoulders a long sleeve orange shirt with a 5 on each sleeve, loose blue pants and tan boots. The second was a girl about the same age with long hair tie up in a pony tail wearing a pink shirt, tight white kaki pants and white high heels, Chris carefully look at her chest noticing it was just a little bit bigger then Lindsey's own D-cup.

"See what I mean?" he said winking at the camera and turn to the two teens walking to him.

"Shenice! Virgil! Glad you could make it." Chris said shaking Shenice's hand.

"So am I, thanks for picking us again." Shenice said happily glad to be on the show.

"What can I say, it was a last minute thing but you guys had the goods for the show." Virgil roll his eye's and walk pass them, Virgil caught Chis staring at her chest more then once so he had a good idea why they got pick. Next to get off a boat was a girl name Heather, a tall, model-thin, gorgeous girl stepped ashore with regal bearing. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound, and as black and glossy as jet. She wore a stylish maroon top that was little more than a sports bra, barely legal shorts, and open-toed, spike heel shoes. She walk right pass Chris as he greeted her. Heather however was stop when Beth ran up to her.

"HI! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks." she said enthusiastically Virgil laugh a little at her unintentional spatting on the girl, Gwen elbow him lightly in a chiding manner even though she had a slight smirk as well. The next to come was a deposited punk type dude who wore a black T-shirt, emblazoned with a large skull design, over a long sleeved yellow undershirt. His dark hair was styled in a green fauxhawk, and his face was heavily pierced. His skin was not pale, and this detail revealed him as a punk, as opposed to another Goth.

"Duncan!" Chris says as a puck looking bad boy show up next and threw his bag on the walk way.

"I don't like surprises." He says while clenching his fist.

"Yeah your parole officer told me about that man. Told me to give him a halour any time to have you return to juvie." Chris said with a smug expression, Duncan just sniffs seemingly having seen that coming.

"Ok then." he said walking a way but was sure to grin at Heather.

"Meet you by the camp fire gorgeous." he said but she roll her eye at him.

"Drop dead you goon, that it I'm calling my parents! You can not make me stay here." Heather mutter not noticing Chris smugly hold up her contract, Virgil sigh and cross his arms.

"Well this is the start of a great camping trip." Virgil sigh, causing Lindsey to look at him and smile.

"I know right!" she said in a carefree tone, Virgil blink a few times at the girl not sure if she was for real, Gwen seem to wonder as well.

"You do realize he was being sarcastic, right?" Gwen ask but Lindsey look confuse.

"Sarcas-what?" Lindsey replied having no idea what that word meant, the two look at the girl with wide eyed wondering if she was really that dumb. They then turn when hearing a horn sound. Another boat drove up, motor sounds blaring and boat horn honking. Unlike the other contestant this one skied in while Disco music played.

''Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!'' Chris said as they watch a guy in an all red jogging suit and short brown hair ride but Shenice did not like the way he was doing it.

"That not good, his legs are to wide, if he doesn't close them this is going to end really bad for him." Shenice said in worry, and just as Shenice guess the water skis's slip out from his legs causing him to roll cross the water and bounce of the dock way into the air, acting fast before he could hurt himself even more Shenice jump into the air catching him in her arms, everyone's jaw drop as she landed back down.

"You alright?" she ask worry he might have hurt himself when he hit the dock, though daze a bit Tyler quickly snapped out of it then look up at the girl who save him only to notice that she was drop dead hot.

"Your... an angel!" he gasp girl, Shenice smirk dryly setting him down.

"Girl's got jumps, sweet!" Geof said impressed along with everyone else but Virgil who already knew she could do that.

"You seem okay, now down boy." Shenice said but he continue to stare at her with hearts in eyes.

"Yo, wicked wipe out man, and Shenice, nice catch girl!" Chris says but none of them notice Heather glaring at the dark skin hottie (_Okay she is most certainly going to be a problem_.) Heather thought as she began making list of people of who she have to look out for. Chris then heard a heavy sigh and turns around to see a guy wearing eyeglasses with thick lenses. Below his lip were a few wisps of hair that were presumably meant to be a soul patch; and upon his head, a crop of brick-red hair.

"Welcome to camp Herald." Chris said looking at the boy who can pass for a male version of Beth.

"What's he looking at?" Beth questioned seeing him stare off into nothing.

"So you saying this show is at a yucky summer camp and not some stage or something?" He asks.

"You got it!" Chris says.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skilles." Chris winced at that as the next boat came.

"Contestant number 9 is Trent!" Chris continue as a guy in a semi-camo shirt featuring short, camo-pattern sleeves but a solid, light greenish torso. Emblazoned on his chest was a black handprint. He wore a large backpack in lieu of luggage, and carried what could only be the case for an acoustic guitar

"Hey man good to see you man. I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work." Tent commented.

"Thanks man. I knew I rocked that show!" Chris says while fist pumping him.

"I saw that, one of their partners got drop on their head so they got immunity that way." Beth stated.

"Lucky, I hope I get drop on my head." Herald said in a wishful tone causing the other to wonder is was crazy, "Me too!" then Lindsey chime in and Virgil wonder if anyone the Contestants were normal.

"They do realize getting drop on one head is a bad thing right?" Virgil mumble.

"If I had to guess, they might already be use to it." Gwen replied.

"So this is it?" Trent said taking a look at the campers "Alrighty then..." walking from Chris he stop by Gwen who look away from before look back to she him smiling which she return.

"Hey, what up." a girl's voice says Chris looks behind him to see a girl with long naturally blonde hair in a low ponytail that was more functional than fashionable; and she wore no makeup. She was dressed simply, with a sky-blue hoodie, shorts and sandals, and she carried a red and gold surfboard. "Hey, what's up!"

"Alright. Our surfer chick, Bridgette is here."

"Nice broad, this ain't Malibu honey." Duncan said crossing his arms but Bridgette seem a little annoyed by this.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach?" She asks.

"We are." Chris says pointing to the trash cover beach.

"Oh great..." Bridgette said looking a little down.

"Beside that, if the girl wants to catch some waves I say let her." Virgil added wanting to cheer up and Bridgette look thankful for that as the next person came.

"Our next camper is Noah." Chris said as a boy with longish, dark brown hair in no identifiable style and a generically brown skin tone suggesting native or Hispanic extraction. He wore high-top sneakers that didn't quite reach his high-water cargo pants. His layered top consisted of a white, long-sleeved undershirt, a short-sleeved, misbuttoned blue button-down shirt, and a red, lightweight sweater vest.

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" Noah asks walking to the rest of them.

"I'm sure someone did!" Chris replied not really caring.

"Good, is this where we're staying?" Noah said looking around.

"No it your mother house, and we're throwing party." Duncan said smacking his fist into his hand, Noah seem unimpressed.

"Cute, nice piercings original, you do them yourself?" he ask sarcastically only to get his lip grab by Duncan, "Yeah, you want one?" Duncan ask holding out a needle, "No thanks, so can I have lip back please...? Thanks." Noah said after he was let go and Virgil snicker.

"I take it back, this might be a little fun after all." Virgil chuckle to himself.

"What's up yal Leshawna in the house" she says as she passes Chris giving him a high five. She was in a light brown shirt with jeans hugging what some would call great love handles, she had dark skin with hoop earrings and black hair done in a pony-tail arrives.

"Yo what up baby how you doing, feel free to give up at any time, cause I came here to win!" she in a cocky tone stopping at DJ.

"What up my brother give me some sugar baby!" the girl was clearly in a good mood.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." Herald said looking over her.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna ask and turn to the glasses wearing boy.

"Your real big... and loud." Herald said, Leshawna look ready to beat the crap out of him if not for the fact the Shenice held her back, DJ and Bridgette was going to help but saw the Shenice alone was enough with how ease she kept Leshawna back while Virgil was cracking up on the inside as he knew what Herald meant (_This guy try to tell a girl he think she hot by calling her big and loud? That rich, and I thought I was bad with girls!_) Virgil was dying of laughter on the inside as another drop of not one but two campers this time, one was as skinny as a rail, with black hair and bronze skin, although whether her skin tone came from ancestry or lifestyle was not immediately clear. The other new arrival was shorter, very fat and very fair. Her hair was dyed black and styled in the same high pigtails as her companion, for companions they clearly were.

"Sadie, Katie. This is your new home for eight weeks." Chris says to the pink wearing due who both turn giddy at the thought of staying there.

"Oh my gosh look Sadie it's a summer camp!" They both clap and head towards the others, however just as they reach them Katie trip and was about to fall face first into the floor but was caught by Virgil who held her by the arm's. Looking up her eye's widen and one thing ran though her mind, (_Oh my god he a hottie!_) Katie thought.

"You okay?" Virgil ask, she quickly nodded as he help her back to her feet and turn to look for the next boat to arrive missing the grin and blush on her face.

"Ezikel. What up man?" Chris asks only for him to looks up, "I think I see a bird." Ezikel replied causing a few of the campers snicker. he had a rustic, unsophisticated air about him. His unstylish but practical outfit consisted of work boots, jeans, a heavy greenish hoodie variant, and a toque. He wore his hair in a mullet, and had a downy proto-beard on his chin.

"Ok. Look dude, I know you don't get out much, been homeschooled your whole life. Raise by freaky prairie people. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early ok?" Chris says Ezikel who nodded heading to the others. "Yes sir."

"That just... wow!" Gwen said which pretty much up sum up what Virgil and Shenice was thinking, (_What is this, the dream cast from hell!?_) Shenice thought raising an eye brow as a kid that look the youngest by far show up next. He was a short, somewhat skinny boy strutted with his own style. He had short brown hair with long bangs nearly obscuring his green eyes. His most notable physical feature, though, was spitting gap in his teeth.

"Cody. The Codster. The Cod-Mysteter!" Chris said as they high five each other "Dude psyched to be here! I see the lady have already arrive, alright." Cody said walking down pass them in what he thought was a cool way. the next to show up was a bit well-built to the point her bulging biceps were a bit of a put off. She had a classic hourglass figure, with legs that were reasonably shapely despite being as hard as iron, and she even had a beauty mark on her lip, but she didn't seem especially interested in her appearance. Content with the unbrow she was born with apparently along with a perpetual scowl. The severe ponytail she wore probably wasn't the most flattering look for her, and she wore no makeup beyond the lipstick that matched her hazel eyes.

"Eva, nice glad you could make it." Chris says to the next camper, making her way to the others and walking by Cody who held his hand out to high five her, "OW!" but said person cried in pain when she drop her heavy bag on his foot.

"What in there, dumbbells?" he ask.

"Yes." was her simply replied, Duncan turn to DJ, Geof, and Virgil, "I'm good on that one, any takers?" he ask but the looks they gave clearly said no.

"Wahooo!" They all heard from the boat as the next arrival came and he was the largest one by far. He was grossly fat, dressed simply, in shorts, sneakers, and what looked like a faux team shirt of some kind. He had a scraggly little mop of unkempt blond hair.

"Chris what's happening! HAHAHAHA! This is awesome! Wahooo!" He says clearly to hyper for his own good.

"Owen! Welcome" Chris said but then was pull into a bear hug but Owen and a few other teens felt like they heard bones crack,

"Awesome to be here man!" Owen says not letting Chris go yet, "Man this is just-" "Awesome?" Gwen input with a dry grin.

"Yes Awesome! Are going to be on my team?" Owen ask, the girl just roll her eye's and humor him.

"Oh I sure hope so..." she said sarcastically but like the others he either didn't pick it up or didn't know what sarcasm was, "WHOOOOOO!" Owen cried even more hype then before.

"Aw look at that, you made a new friends, OW!" Virgil grunted when Gwen elbow him for his comment but both smirk at the other in good humor.

"You're about finished!?" Chris ask annoyed by the fat teen.

"Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!"

"Cool, and here comes Courtney." A tan skinned girl with short brown haired stepped off the boat. She wore a short, lightweight grey sweater over a more expansive off-white blouse, the combination bearing an unfortunate resemblance to a chambermaid's uniform. At least her calf-length, olive green pants didn't reinforce that image. Courtney also wore high-heeled sandals, but even with this enhancement was one of the shortest contestants in the troupe.

"Thank you." Courtney joined the other contestants and engaged in polite introductions with a number of them. "Hi, you must be the other contestants! It's really nice to meet you all!"

"How's it goin, I'm Owen!" He greeted as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you...Oh, wow."

"And now the eye candy for our female viewership. Justin." For a lack of better description Justin was a god among men. He had a ripped physique that was not within the realm of body builder's exaggeration, though it did ripple under his tight T-shirt. He also wore old, nondescript blue jeans and sneakers, but none of the girls noticed those until later. His shortish hair was straight, glossy and raven-black. His skin was a flawless bronze, his teeth a flawless white, and his eyes—oh, those eyes—beckoning sapphire wells that a girl could drown in if she wasn't careful, and maybe even if she was.

In short, every girl present desired him on sight. The boys' reactions to the new arrival were mixed. Some were disdainful of the "pretty boy"; some admired his ripped physique, knowing that a guy didn't get that way without a lot of work, whatever his natural gifts; and some saw a dangerous rival who might damage their own chances of hooking up with someone.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Thanks, Chris, this is great!" the teen replied enthusiastically. He was already making it up in his mind how he was going to win.

"Just, so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks."

"I can deal with that!" he responded with a grin.

"I like your pants!"

"Thanks man!"

"Cause they look like they're all worn out," he laughs, "...did you buy them like that?"

"Uh, no just had them for a while."

"Oh, cool!...stupid," the host whispered the last part as the teen walked down the dock.

The last boat arrived and out stepped a slim girl standing at the prow and waving excitedly. Her long, somewhat curly hair was a fiery Scotch orange-red, and her eyes were green.

She wore a green halter top with a collar and a cleavage window. She was the only girl with a long skirt, reaching almost to her knees, but the skirt was of a curious design—covering most of her thighs on the outside but barely on the inside, it was knotted on one side and hung low on her hips, only partially covering her green, bikini-like panties. All in all, it looked like Izzy, as the new arrival was called, had simply wrapped a yellow-green towel around her hips. "Hey everyone! Izzy!"

When the boat came to a stop, Izzy rushed to the gangplank, but stubbed her toe and took a header off the boat. Recovering quickly, she executed a flip and landed catlike on her feet, just about as close to the end of the dock as she could have done without falling into the water.

"This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

"That is a good call!" The fat kid replied.

"First things first, we need a group photo for the promos, everyone on the end of the dock!"

The rest of the campers walk down to the end of the Dock of Shame. The cameraman took his sweet time preparing. When he was finally ready, he called to everyone to smile. Most of the teens managed smiles, despite their misgivings.

"OK! One...Two...Three...oops, OK, forgot the lens cap...OK, hold that pose, One...Two...oh! No wait, card's full, hang on!"

"Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!" Leshawana complained.

"Got it, everyone say, Wawanakwa!" The campers replied. "Wawanakwa! Whoa!" everyone scream as the dock gave out.

"OK, guys, dry off, and meet at the campfire pit in 10!"

* * *

Sitting a round the camp everyone was waiting for Chris to show up, after drying off, many were already making plans of how they should win this, though others were looking at people they already had a crash on.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa! Your home for the next eight weeks." Chris said to the group of teens sitting on tree stomps.

The camper's sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even our friends." Chris stated as they all look around the reactions were different for each of them, people like Eva and Heather were secretly sizing up competition, other such as Geoff and Cody just smile sure of themselves to win, then there was the odd ones out like Katie and Tyler who were looking at their crush's Virgil and Shenice who remain unaware.

"The Camper who manage to stay on Total Drame Island the longest, with out getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars!" quite a few grin at that thinking of what they could do with such money.

"Excuse me what will the sleeping arrangements be. Because I would like to request a bunk under her." Duncan said while pointing to Heather who glare at him

"There not coed are they." Heather asked with a little distress, a few of the girl also wanted to know this since they didn't wan to be next to Duncan either.

"Nooo, girls will get one cabin, and dudes get the other." Chris said easing her a little.

"Excuse me Kyle, can I get the cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay said smiling and most of the girl roll their eye at her unable to believe she said that out loud.

"Okay yes you are, that's not how it works here and it's Chris." Chris replied while a little annoyance at her getting his name wrong.

"I have to be with Sadie other wise I'll die." Katie said holding her friends hand.

"And I'll break out in hives, its true." Sadie added.

"This cannot be happening" Gwen said unable to believe the situation she got herself in.

"Aww come on guys it'll be fun. It's like a big sleep over." Owen said while choking Tyler and Gwen, "At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler said to Gwen looking at Duncan who for what ever reason was giving a deer a nogge while Shenice tried to cheer up Katie and Sadie.

"Katie? I'm sure it won't be to bad, I mean even if your on different teams you'll still see each other... and Sadie... I don't think it physically possible to break out in hives from not being next to your friend." Shenice said with a deadpan look.

"Here's the deal I'm going to split you into two teams, if I can your name call your name you'll stand over there." Chris said holding up a sheet of paper.

"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Virgil, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah." Chris finish shocking Sadie that she didn't get pick as he held up a green flag.

"From this moment on you will be known as The Screaming Gophers!"

"Yeah! I'm a gopher, woohoo!" Owen says while laughing (_But want about Sadie!? I mean at least that cute Virgil on my team but I want my best friend too!_) Katie thought in despair.

"Wait...what about Sadie?" Katie said.

"The rest of you over here, Jeff, Bridgette, DJ, Shenice, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold! move, move, move."

"But Katie's a Gopher, I have to be a gopher!" Sadie said as Courtney and Shenice walk up to her.

"Sadie is it, come on it'll be okay." Courtney said.

"Yeah, it like I said, you guys will see each other, so let go to our new team." Shenice added, Sadie smile a little at the two comforting her.

"Okay now that the done with, you guys will from now on be know as the Killer Bass!" Chris said throwing Harold a pink flag with a Bass on it.

That's awesome. It's like amazing." Harold said.

* * *

"Alright campers you and your team will be on cameras in all public areas in the competition."

Camera break Chris in bathhouse "Here you'll share your most inner thoughts on TV with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking or just get something off your chest."

Camera break, Gwen,

"Um ok so far this sucks!" Gwen said dryly.

Camera brake Virgil,

"Yo, Virgil here! Umm my friend Shenice call this the dream cast from hell... I got to say, that sound about right."

Camera brake Lindsay,

"Um I don't get it, where the camera."

For some reason there was also a camera break for a duck and the duck was putting on lipstick...? Why?

Camera brake Owens,

"Hey everyone check this out I have something very important to say." farts and laugh.

"Okay so any questions?" complete silence. "Cool let's go find your cabins."

"Gophers you in the East cabin and Killer Bass you in the West cabin." Chris said, Virgil and the other quickly made their way to the cabin, walking inside Heather was dismay to found that it indeed look like a camping cabin.

"Bunk-beds? Isn't this a little summer camp?" Heather ask with a frown.

"That's the Idea genis." Gwen said pushing aside.

"Uhh shut-up weird goth girl!" Heather retorted.

"Your so smart I feel that..." Cody said kissing up to Gwen.

"Shouldn't you be on the boy's side?" Gwen ask causing him to grin nervously only to get his butt kick out by Gwen and lands in dirt out side, Virgil peak out to see him getting up.

"Dude. you okay?" Virgil ask as he shake the dart off his face.

"Yeah went into the wrong side but man that Gwen chick is stronger then she looks, I think I'm in love!" he said with hearts flying around him getting a bemuse look from Virgil and .

"Good for you kid." Virgil chuckle at the nerdy boy.

"Where are the outlets at I need to plug-in my straightening iron?" Lindsay said quizzically.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way." Chris stated confusing her.

"Communion bathrooms but I'm not catholic." Lindsay said making the man blink a few think time, (_Tell me this girl as more then just air in her head._) Chris thought.

"Not communion, communal." said trying to clear it up but from the looks of things it wasn't working.

"It means we'll be showering together, idiot." Gwen mutter.

"Awww but no, come on!" Lindsay whine annoying Gwen even more as Owen, Trent and Noah watch.

"I'm glad were in our own cabin with just guys you know what I mean." Owen said peaking up from the silence and crickets noises, it take a second for him to realize how that just sounded.

"I mean no I didn't mean it like that I love chicks, ahahah, I just don't want to sleep near them." Owen said and runs in after Trent and Noah. "Ah I mean-"

"Yeah just give it up before you do yourself anymore harm." Virgil said walking past him.

"Ah excuse me Chris? Is there a chaperon of any kind in this facility?" Geoff asked.

"Your all 16 years old as old as a counselor in training at a summer camp so other than my self and chef, your on your own." Chris said getting a grin out of Geoff.

"You all have 30 minutes to unpack and meet up at the main lodge. Starting...Now."

"Nice." Geoff replied looking forward to his stay even more "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" until a terrifying scream rip through the air causing nearly everyone to rush to the girls side of the cabin. "Oooo man that white girl can scream" Leshawna commented dryly watching Lindsay shake like a leaf on a stool.

"What is it, kill it. Kill it!" Lindsay said staring at a cockroach seeing it also caused DJ let out his own scream 'which sound even more girl like the Lindsay's' and accidentally brake Gwen's b by jumping on it.

"And that was my bed!" Gwen said in a depressed tone, Virgil roll his eye walking past Gwen and up to the Lindsay, picking up the cockroach between two finger's.

"Sorry about your bed Gwen, but I'm sure DJ got no problem fixing it for you, right DJ?" Virgil ask holding the bug closer to DJ to make sure he got the point.

"Yeah, yeah, sure man! I'll get right on it tonight!" DJ agree quickly, hearing that Virgil walk over to the window and threw the cockroach outside much to their relief.

"Wow your really brave, thanks!" Lindsay said pop up next to Virgil faster then he could act, Virgil just sweat drop and told her it was okay before leaving as Duncan came rushing in... with an axe?

"Alright I'm here, where is it, where the thing I need to kill!?" Duncan said looking a little to excited at the thought of ending a life of a living thing, that is until he notice everyone staring at him. "What?"

* * *

At the Main Loge everyone was line up waiting for the Chief to come in, they did have long as a mean looking man in apon walk in.

"Alright this is when you all will so listen up! I serve it 3 times a day, and you'll eat it 3 times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down... now!" The Chief yell the last part while holding a big bowl of what 'look' like mash potatoes.

"Excuse me but will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked as he full up her tray.

"Ya because I get hypoglycemic real bad, if I don't get enough sugar." Harold said not noticing his eye twitch as Beth walk away.

"You'll get a whole lot of shut the heck up!" Chief shouted at Harold who quickly left.

"Geez have a cow! Hahahah!" Owen laugh to Noah who crack a smile.

"What was that! Come closer fat boy, I didn't here you." The Chief beckon but Owen quickly grab his tray and back away from him.

"Ahh I didn't say anything important." Owen said leaving as fast as he could.

"I sure you didn't," The Chief replied before looking at Noah and notice how small he was, "You, puny kid, give me your plate!" Chief order putting more of what 'look' like ground beef looking meat on Noah's plate... but then it _jump_ back up on the large spoon forcing Chef to shake it back down. Virgil saw this and his eye twitch causing him to take on a what the fuck expression.

"Hey what up girl?" Leshawna said to Eva trying to be friendly but was put off when Eva just ignored her.

"Oh it going to be like that is it!" Leshawna growl as Lindsay and Gwen walk up next.

"Um my nutritionist said I can't eat anything with white sugar, white flour or like dairy." Lindsay said not seeing the Chief crush a fly in mid air while his eye's narrow at her, causing Gwen to sigh and try to save the girl from digging her own grave even more.

"I don't thing that's going to be a problem." Gwen replied almost sure that the food Chief made was not meant to be eaten to began with.

"Okay cool!" Lindsay said walking away happy.

"Okay I don't want to sound stingy but I think mine just moved." Gwen says as Shenice stood behind her, looking over her shoulder she spotted Chef holding a hammer and grab Gwen by the shirt pulling her away just the Chief hammers the mystery meat but narrow his eye's at Shenice since because she pull Gwen away she didn't get any food on her.

"Right, okay then!" Gwen says smiling but was clearly a little freaked by the Chief move away as fast as she could, Shenice look back to Virgil who was behind her and sigh, "This is going to be a long eight week." Shenice mumble walking to Chief.

"Tell me about it, damn you Richie... it was his idea we sigh up in the place and he didn't even get pick." Virgil mutter waiting in line, after everyone had gotten their food, everyone was sitting down but some were not eating why other pretty much wolf it down just to get it over with, Virgil was one of the one's not eating due to the fact that he was currently looking at a beef sandwich crawl cross the floor... that ain't right!

"Welcome to the Main Loge." Chris said walking in "Yo my man, can we order a pizza." Geoff said with a little hint of pleading in his voice only for Chief to throw a butcher knife scaring the crap out of him!

"Whoa it's cool G! Brown slop is cool!" Geoff laughs nervously around for help.

"Right guys?" he said as everyone laughs just as scared as him.

"Now then, as for your first challenge which begins in an hour, there are a few things I need to tell ya." Chris said bringing their attention to him.

"The first thing you should know is that at first I had only plan to bring in 22 campers but I ended up with 24, that gave me the idea of adding a few knew twists on to the challenge's." Chris.

"Twists, like what?" Virgil ask.

"Well the first is the prize and penalty's challenge's! Rather then doing just challenge's that get you voted off you'll be able to stay on but will be penalized."

"Umm what penalized?" Lindsay ask causing Gwen to groan at the girl.

"He mean someone on the losing team will be punished." Gwen stated hoping the girl understood.

"Oh, wow! Your really smart!" Lindsay said happy Gwen was being so 'nice' to her.

"Whatever, glad I could help." Gwen mutter as Chris went on.

"That right Gwen, whichever team lose, rather being vote off I'll pick a name of two people from a hat and who ever I pick has to draw from this." Chris said holding up a small blue box.

"The box of penalty's, which has a number of punishments inside. Some are ease, others are not, some are really bad but other are almost down right inhumane!" quit a few gulp at that.

"Wait do they both pick and work together on a single punishment?" Gwen ask.

"Good question and no, they both each pick a penalty and have to complete it on their own." Chris answer getting groans from everyone.

"Now that you know what going on finish up your food and get ready to for your first challenge and it will be a prize and penalty's challenge game!" Chris told them walking out of the Main Loge, everyone look at each other wondering what to expect.

"What do you think they will make use do?" Katie ask looking at her team.

"Its our first challenge, how Hard can it be?" DJ said trying to look on the bright side.

"I don't know, this Chris guy seems like the type to enjoy making other suffer." Gwen stated before Virgil chime in.

"Yeah but it can't too bad, I mean it not like he's going to make us jump off a great cliff or something." Virgil joke.

* * *

Flash forward, everyone was in their swim suit looking over a giant cliff they had to jump off of, 1,000 foot high cliff that is.

"You just had to jinx's." Gwen mutter looking at Virgil who kept blinking in stun shock. "You got to be shitting me!"

* * *

To Be continue.


	2. Chapter 2 Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Total Drama Island or Static Shock and I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to it owners.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, 24 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this at this crummy old camp. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow Campers."

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be." DJ said until he was staring at the one down from a 1000 tall cliff into the lake at the bottom.

"You have got to be shitting me!?" Virgil mutter.

* * *

"Okay." Chris began, "Todays challenge is three fold, your first task is jumping down off this 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake.

"Piece of cake!" Bridgette said having done so many times before and didn't see it as a big deal.

"If you look down you'll see two designated areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we stocked with psychotic man-eating sharks!"

"Say what, now?" Virgil ask staring at Chris hoping he was joking along with everyone else but Katie who was looking him up in down as Virgil was only wearing dark blue shorts and was surprisingly built well, a forming six pack and just enough muscles for her to lick her lips at. Tyler was in the same boat openly staring at Shenice who was in a purple one piece and his mouth was drooling as he look at her ass.

"The smaller area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free." Chris stated but Leshawna didn't find that very motiving "Excuse me?" she said wanting to crack him up side the head.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be a crate waiting for you below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub, the one who makes the best gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. And the losers will be the first to pick from the punishment box." Chris but before he could go on Virgil spoke up.

"Hey before we began I got a question, what would happen if one of us just so happen to per say jump into the danger zone and get attack, who going to save em?" Virgil ask only for Chris to take on a thinking pose as if that didn't come to mind.

"Well, the boat to carry you to land will be there, so as long as your fast enough to reach and climb aboard you should be safe." Chris answer as everyone look at him like he lost his mind.

"Well seeing as some of us are a bit more on the heavy side, 'cough' 'Owen' 'cough' what happens if they can't reach it." Gwen ask.

"Can't... Reach... It...? Suck to be you than!" Chris laugh and everyone had one thought going through their mind, (_This guy is a freaking psychopath!_) was their collect of thought.

"Okay than, Killer Bass. Your up first." Chris stated but they look anything but ready to go.

"Oh wow, so who wants to go first" said Bridgette a little scared now.

"Hey don't sweat it you guys. I always here they make the inters do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable." Own said optimistic about the challenge.

_Flash back_

_"We need to test it out first. You now that" Chris said as Chief glare at him._

_"Do I look like an inter to you." Chief replied._

_"No but the ones we had are all in the hospital. Come on just jump it, you chicken." Chris said while making chicken sounds._

_"I don't get paid enough for this man." Chief said and jumps screaming._

_"Hey I made it. I made it man ah." Chief said with a sigh of relief._

_"SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED ME ON MY FOOT. HEY CHRIS MAN SOMETHING AINT RIGHT DOWN HERE!" He said screaming before being pulled under._

_"AHHHH! DOWN BOY!" He said reappearing and quickly ran on the water magically._

_"That seems safe enough." Chris said not even caring that he didn't check the safe zone._

_End of flashback_

"So who's first." Eva said.

"Ladies first..." Duncan said smirking at Courtney who roll her eyes at him.

" Fine I'll go. No big deal just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." Bridgette said before jumping off and diving safely into the safe zone.

"She did it yah, yah, yah. I'm next!" a overly excite Tyler said.

"Cowabunga!" Tyler said as he jumped off and but everyone winch at him hitting a buoy in the water, "Woohohohohohoh!" Geoff shouted jumping next, "Going down!" followed by Shenice shouting, "Look out below!" Eve yell right behind her as Duncan fell in step but with arms cross and a bore look on his face.

"Uh um, no way man. I'm not jumping." DJ said scared out of his mind.

"Scared of heights?" Chris guess and DJ nodded.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid." DJ admit.

"That okay big guy, unfortunately that makes you a chicken. So, you'll have to wear this the rest of the day." Chris said as he happily place a chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Ahh man, for real!" DJ groan, "Bak, Bak, Bak! That mean the chicken path down, is that away." Chris said pointing to a... escalator on the Cliffside!? That made no since what so whatever! How did Virgil miss something like that, what more after this event won't having that there be completely useless?

"I'm getting a headache at this guys randomness." Virgil mutter dragging his hand down his face.

"Yeehaa!" An excited Ezekiel shouted as he jump but then hit his ass bone on the the edge of the cliff that has hanging off the side, and cart wheeled into the safe zone. He than gave a thumbs up and everyone on his team cheer but Shenice who was blinking in stun shock.

"I'm pretty sure he should have broken something." Shenice mutter as Harold went next.

"Yes!" Harold said before jumping off however as he was falling with a split, while he landed in the safe zone, the split cause him to land hard on the water and screamed that could be heard for miles when he hit his ball first. "WAAAAAAAA! WAAAA!"

"Ooo Hate to see that happen." Chris said but was finding this more funny than feeling sorry for the guy unlike Virgil who if he wasn't feeling so bad for Harold might have thought to wonder why there was the sound of metal when Harold land on the water of why he stop just on stop of it for a moment.

"Excuse me Chris. I have a medical condition." A nervous Courtney said to the host.

"What condition?" Chris ask wondering what it had to do with the jump.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." Courtney said not about to jump in anyway of this cliff.

"You can chicken out if you want but it might end up costing your team the win and then they will hate you." Chris point out to her.

"It's a calculated risk I've seen the other team and I think none of them will jump." Courtney said causing a few on the other team to glare at her.

"Alright here is your chicken hat." Chris said placing a hat on her head, "So let's tally up the result. Hold on, that eight jumpers and two chicken's, we're missing one." Chris said looking behind him to see Katie and Sadie huddle together next to Izzy.

"I'm not Jumping without Katie." Sadie cried.

"We have to be on the same team Chris." Katie whine before both of them ran up to him, "Please, Can we, can we, can we!" they said in unison annoying the crap out of him.

"I'll switch places with her." Izzy offer wanting to end their protest.

"Alright fine, your both on the Killer Bass now, Izzy your on the Screaming Gophers." Chris relented both of the girls in pink cheer at this while Izzy shrug at the two goof balls and went to her new team.

"That mean your up girl's." Chris said and both happy jump off the cliff together into the safe zone.

"They do realize, their going to have to face each other if they stay in long enough right?" Gwen ask next to Virgil who scratch his head at the two.

"I doubted it but let them enjoy things while they can, I'm sure they'll figure it out sooner or later." Virgil stated to Gwen.

"Okay, that ten jumpers and two chickens, Screaming Gophers if you can beat that we'll throw in this pull cater to put your create's in." Chris said in a rare moment of good will.

"Nice, ok guy who's up first?" Trent ask looking at the Screaming Gophers but it was clear now of them want to go.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm doing this." Heather said crossing her eyes.

"Why not?" Beth ask though she herself didn't want to jump either

"Hello national TV, I'll get my hair wet." Heather replied and Virgil smack his face in dismay at the girl.

"No way she just said that." Virgil mutter and Gwen seem to agree.

"You're kidding right?" Gwen asked hoping she wasn't that vain.

"If she's not doing it I'm not going it." Lindsay said getting a smile from Heather.

"And then there were two." Virgil moan.

"Great... just what we needed." Gwen mumble.

"Oh you're doing it!" An angry Leshawna said.

"Who says?" Heather bit back.

"Says me, I'm not loosing this challenge cause you got your hair dead. You spoiled daddy's girl!" Leshawna replied with a force in her voice.

"Back off you ghetto glamour too tight pants rapper star wanabee!"

"Mall shoppin, Pony tail wearing teen girl readin' peekin' at high school prom queen!"

"Well at least I'm popular."

"Your jumping!" an angry Leshawana said "Make me!" Heather said but was then pick up by the bigger and brought to the edge of the cliff, "Whoa there, hold on Leshawana!" Virgil call stopping her.

"There no need to go that far, even if she doesn't go we can still win so just calm down." Virgil said playing peace maker, and it seem to work as Leshawana tension lessen a little.

"Oh alright, sorry baby boy but she just make me so bad." Leshawana replied about to set Heather down.

"Yeah right, your just jealous of me wide load!" Heather sneer and Virgil smack his face at this, as Leshawana went red with anger.

"So close, good bye Heather..." Gwen said as Leshawana rear.

"That it, have a nice trip!" Leshawana yell throwing her off and into... the danger zone!

"Ohh not what I was aiming for!" Leshawana losing all anger and was full of worry, "AIEEEEE!" Heather scream in fright as the sharks began swimming toward her.

"Oh, this is going to suck for her." Chris said with a laugh but then Virgil turn him around.

"Dude don't just stand there, you got to do something!" Virgil shouted however Chris just shrug.

"Hey I said land in the safe zone, so she on her own now." Chris replied causing Virgil's eye to twitch.

"Your actually going to just leave her there!? What kind of show host are you!" Virgil roar just a inch away from decking him.

"Hey, Leshawana the one who threw her in so it not my fault, but if you want to save her yourself-" Chris didn't even get to finish as Virgil rush pass him and just off the cliff.

"You do realize I was kidding, right!?" Chris yell to the falling teen, back on land, the other saw what was happening and couldn't believe their eye.

"I can't believe no is going to help her!" Courtney whisper watching the sharks close in on their prey.

"That jackass Chris might not be willing to do anything but I will!" Shenice and dash off much to their shock.

"Hey wait a second, Eva, DJ, stop her!" Courtney order and both dash forward tackling the girl but she didn't go down.

"What are you doing, out of my way." Shenice said still moving forward.

"Girl do you want to be eaten, too?" Eva snapped even as she was surprise at how strong Shenice was, even working together with DJ to hold her back Shenice was still moving forward.

"Relax I'll be fine I- Virgil!?" Shenice gasp causing everyone to looking up and see her friend had dive off as well now.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather was currently scared out of her mind as the first shark swim right up to her, "This can't be, I'm too pretty and popular to be eaten!" Heather cried as it open it large jaw to devour her whole but then to Heather shock Virgil dive right on top of it smashing the shark into the water!

"Virgil!?" she gasp as the other two went down to go other him, down below the shark Virgil landed on was rolling around trying to get the Dakota teen off him until Virgil finally let him when he felt a sharp pain on him arm and winch at seeing a large tooth stuck in it, (_Damn not sure how I manage that._) Virgil mutter pulling it out causing some of his blood to flow freely, just then he notice the shark he was just on and the other two were heading for him causing him to smirk.

(_Well that convenient._) he thought swimming father down into lake, once he was sure no one could see him anymore he turn around to see the incoming shark attack, (_I still got to remember to thank Soulpower and Sparkly for teaching me how to use my power under water!_) Virgil exclaim as his eye's turn bright white and his energy began to cackle from his hand making popping sound under water.

"_Now than boys, come get me!_" Virgil gargle voice come out as he face the sharks.

Up above them everyone was waiting impatiently to see what happen, even as Heather shiver in the water. "Is he coming back up, no beside that can someone send a boat down here to get me, I really don't want- Aieee!" Heather scream as a shark came up right next to her but then pause when she notice three things, one it wasn't coming after her, two it was roll over on it side and three it wasn't moving.

"What going on?" Heather ask but then the other two came up next however she relax a little at seeing them in the same state, a second later Virgi pop up out of the water by her side and much to her surprise seemingly.

"Man that was a pain in the ass." Virgil mutter shaking the water out of his eyes, everyone stare jaw drop at the teen they all thought of as just a few steps away from being a total geek.

"Wow... got to say, I did not see that one coming!" Chris admitted which pretty much sum up what everyone was thinking.

* * *

Camera break, Duncan

"Okay now that was awesome!" Duncan gasp still tripping out a little, "I mean he jumps off a cliff, on top of a shark, lure him and his buddys down into the water, some how beat the crap out of them, then come back up and say 'that was a pain in the ass?' I got to give to him, dude got my respect."

Camera break, Eva

"So beside the chick on my team this Virgil guy is stronger then he looks huh, can't wait to have a go at him." Eva said cracking her knuckles.

Camera break, Courtney

"Okay how can someone beat up not one, not two, but three shark and bush it off like it was nothing!? I hope that Shenice girl is just as good or we might be in trouble." Courtney groan not happy the other team got a wild card with them.

* * *

"You okay?" Virgil ask looking at Heather who nodded dumbly before snaking an arm around her waist, "Come on, I'll take you to the boat." Virgil said as she wrap her arms around his shoulder's and Virgil use his free arm to swim them to the boat.

"Okay... well since Virgil take care of the sharks." Chris was slightly annoy by this, "All the rest of you got to do is jump in." Chris stated and Leshawna grin.

"Sweet, at least that girl was useful for something." Leshawna said jumping off into the safe zone as Lindsey walk up next, "I thought this was going to be a talent contest!" Lindsey said still a little scared.

"Hahaha, yeah! Hahaha, no!" Chris said sarcastically as Lindsay jump and hit the safe zone, Gwen was next followed by Cody and Izzy the latter of whom cackle like a witch all the way down. Justin went next and landed outside the ring but since there was no sharks it was moot point now.

"Leshawna, you are so dead!" Heather growl standing next to Virgil who had been trying to calm her down as she look at the one who threw her in, said person held up her hands in peace, "Hey, look I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to throw you out the ring like that." Leshawna said apologizing while Gwen climb up after Lindsay.

"But it all good, baby boy over here had your back and-" "Hold on second!" Gwen cut in when she spotted Virgil's right arm bleeding.

"He's hurt! How come no one fix that yet!?' Gwen exclaimed causing Heather and Leshawna to look down at his arm and gasp at seeing it was indeed bleeding, Virgil raise an eye's having forgotten all about it.

"Eh, it no big deal. Just a scratch." Virgil said waving it off but Gwen simply look annoyed, that cut was deep, anyone could see that.

"Can the tough guy act, a scratch wouldn't be bleeding this much." Gwen snapped back pulling him to where the boat driver was to get the med-kit and leaving Leshawna looking worry behind while Heather frown at the Goth.

* * *

Camera break, Heather

"Damn it, how did I not see that, I could have fix his arm up myself and brought him closer to being under my control." Heather said bitterly.

* * *

"Let's do this." Trent said before running and jumping off the cliff and landing in the safe zone not that it matter anymore, everyone but Beth 'who chicken out' had jump already and the only one left was Owen.

"Ok campers, there's only one person left and you guys need this jump for the win. Good luck dude no pressure, ok there's pressure!" said Chris to Owen making him freak out a little as everyone on his team cheer for him to jump.

* * *

Camera in confessional

"I was pretty darn nervous. You see the thing is I'm not that strong a swimmer." Owen admitted

Camera break, Geoff

"I'm looking at this guy and thinking' there's no way he's going to make it." Geoff said.

Camera break, Gwen

"I actually thought, if he jumps this he's gonna die." Gwen said with a dry look on his.

Camera break, Virgil

"Seeing as our team need this one for the win, I knew he was going to jump for that reason alone," Virgil said "but the thing that had me worry was since he didn't look like much of a swimmer, is he going to be okay? Or sink to the bottom of the lake like a rock!"

* * *

"Take a good run at it buddy, you can do this." Chris said walking away as Owen ready himself.

"I'm going to die now, I'm totally going to die now!" Owen exclaimed while putting on his floaties, taking a deep breath he rush to the edge and jump off! Screaming all the way down, Trent and Noah smile glad he had jump but then gasp at realizing he was falling right on top of them, smashing into the water and sending everyone and anything flying everywhere in the huge wave he made, tossing stuff onto the shore and in trees up rooted out of the ground somehow.

"Yes! Ohh Yes! Who the man!" Owen shouted as the rest of the Screaming Gophers cheer.

"The winner! The Screaming Gophers!" Chris shouted loud

"That was awesome dude!" Trent said picking himself up but then notice Owen looking around.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked Owen.

"I ah I think I lost my bathing suit." Owen said and not body was happy about that as everyone stated their gross out comments.

"49 bottles of pop on the wall, 49 bottles pop, take one down pass it around, 48 bottle of pop, on the wall." sang every Screaming Gopher even Heather who was too happy at their win to care how lame this might have been but she did turn back to glare at Gwen who was walking beside Virgil at the back, everyone had agree that he was not allowed to pull anything since he hurt his arm saving Heather, who didn't like how close he and Gwen was.

The Killer Bash on the other hand was having a harder time since they had to push with their hands rather then carry with a cart "I need to take a wiz." Tyler said.

"Hurry up, we're already behind." Eva said annoyed as he ran off.

"It fine, I'll push his too and he can just catch up to us." Shenice said, Tyler pause not liking that since he wanted to show off to Shenice but really had to go so he just kept running.

"I have to go too." Katie said.

"Oh my gosh you do. I have to go too." Sadie said while they followed Tyler then turned left.

"I'll take the best buddys box in that case." Eva said not wanting to wait or be show up by Shenice.

"Ow I think something just bit me." Courtney said when she slapped a bug on her face as Shenice walk past her.

"Probable just a bug, I got some ointment in my bag at camp you can use when we get there." Shenice said grabbing Tyler crate and brought next to her own.

"Thanks I'll take you up on that offer if need be." Courtney said smiling glad Shenice seem like a nice person but when Shenice put her and Tyler's crates together and began pushing both with ease, Courtney and Eva eye's widen with surprise.

* * *

Camera break, Courtney

"Okay what is up with these two from Dakota, the first one can pound on sharks and this second girl might be much stronger then the rest of us!" Courtney exclaimed.

Camera break, Eva

"Okay so I knew she was strong but now I wish she was on the other team so I could have a go at her... but I can settle for that Virgil guy, I guess." Eva said rubbing her chin in thought.

* * *

Back at camp most of the Screaming Gophers were busy opening the crates.

"Ok campers, remember not to use your hands. You can only use your teeth to open the crates, I came up with that one." Chris said slyly.

"Rey I rink I got it ropen!" Izzy said while pulling on a rope, doing one finally yank it snapped up but Izzy cried when she got rope burns on her tongue, Virgil look annoy at Chris who seem to be enjoying their pain.

"Well since you guy seem to got things down here I guess I'd better go check on the other." Chris said pulling out a quad.

"oooo, It's really itching now!" Sadie said as her butt had been itching since she and her friend got back from their pee break.

"Mine feels like its burning!" Katie added.

"Ok I have to scratch!" Sadie gasp unable to take the pain anymore as Chris pulls up on a quad and said.

"You guys are way behind the other team. Like way behind. What's the problem?" Chris ask waiting to know why they hadn't reach the camp yet.

"Their butts are itchy." Shenice stated and she had a pretty good idea why, Courtney take that moment to walk up to Chris.

"It started after they came back from their restroom break in the woods!" Courtney explain but Chris look gross out by her eye which was swollen shut, "Gah oh my boxers that's bad!" he said commenting on her eye as Bridgette walk up to Katie and Sadie.

"Did you guys squat down when you peed in the woods" Bridgette asked, "Yeah." Katie said while scratching, "Did you happen to notice to type of plants you where squatting all over?" she asked again.

"They were kind of oval-shaped and green and all over the place." Sadie replied.

"Where they low to the ground, about this big?" Bridgette said while giving them a hand gesture. Getting nods she replies "You guys squatted on Poison Ivy!" she said and couldn't help but laugh a little as they gasp.

"What do we do? Oh no." Sadie and Katie whined in unison.

"No way that's awesome" Chris said while laughing as they began rubbing their butt in the sand, "SOMEBODY HELP US!" they cried.

Back to the camp grounds the Screaming Gophers were checking out the supplies they had to work with.

"Hey check it out, I got wood." Owen said

"I got some tools here and what looks to be a pool liner." Trent added as Heather walk pass him to Virgil.

"I just wanted to say I didn't mean what I said about you being a rap star wanabee and I love your earrings there so pretty." Heather said while thinking with what look like a innocent smile.

"Straight up, well I'm sorry about the whole pushing you of the cliff and almost getting you eaten by sharks things. We good?" Leshawna said sincerely as she had plan on the girl getting almost kill and felt really bad about it.

"No worries I needed a push. Truce?" Heather said while sticking her hand out.

"Truce." Leshawna said while shaking Heathers hand and walk away with Lindsay.

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said to Lefanda back there?" Lindsay said, heading up to Virgil and Gwen next.

"Leshawna, ugh no she's going down and ps, those are the ugliest earring I've ever seen in my life." Heather replied taking out a comb.

"Oh so if you hate her why are you being nice to her?" Lindsay asked watching her fix her hair.

"You ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Heather said making sure everything was set for her to look good.

"Oh, oh okay but I'm your friend right?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh yeah, for now." Heather said as they reach Virgil and Gwen, who was handing her the supplies in the crate they open.

"Hey Virgil." she call in a too sweet sugar tone for Gwen taste as said person look up at her.

"Huh, oh hey what up." Virgil said jumping out of the crate Heather smile at him softly.

"Oh I just wanted to thank you for saving me, if there anything I can do to repay you... don't hesitate to ask." she said with a cooe grin that cause his skin to crawl for some reason.

"I... I'll keep that in mind." Virgil replied with an arch eye brow not seeing the Gwen frown at him as Heather walk away smirking at her work (_Boy are so ease, I won't be long because I have him at my beckoning call._) Heather thought with a smug smile.

(_Unbelievable, one of the few people I get a long with is about to be some wannabe models erran boy! Just my luck_) Gwen groan about to least try to get him to see reason.

"Hey Gwen, I know I not the biggest hot shot with the ladys but was her hitting on me suppose to come off super creep like that?" Virgil ask getting a surprise look from her. (_Never mind, he falling for it after all._) Gwen smirk.

"Who knows, but if she your type go for it." Gwen said just to she what his reply would be.

"Nah I'm good, no offence to Heather but she kind of give off a I'm going to use you then throw aside vibe. Make me kind of worry for that Lindsay girl." Virgil said going back to dig in the crate (_Well he can see through her fake niceness at least, that good to know._) Gwen thought as the other team of campers came up next.

"Hey finally!" Harold exclaimed dropping on his butt.

"Hey what's up?" Trent asked see that other team.

"Hey aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked popping up from her box.

"Their just getting a drink." Courtney said annoyed.

"Yeah if they can drink with their butts!" Harold said while him and Ezekiel snickered.

"Oooo what happened to your eye girl?" Leshawna ask before Courtney quickly covered her eye.

"Oh nothing just an allergy... Courtney said quickly as Ezekiel look on.

"I think it's getting worse." Ezekiel pointed out and Courtney walk behind her.

"Yeah cause them knowing her eye is mess up will hurt us so much." Shenice said grabbing her by the collier from behind, "Come on, lets get that ointment for ya. Shenice mutter pulling her away knowing that after Countney's eye was taken care of they needed to start on the hot tub if they wanted a chance to win.

three hours later

"This is a killer hot tub, this one not so much." Chris said looking at both hot tub's, the one from the Screaming Gophers look great, like it had been put together by a pro. The on for the Killer Brass... look like it was barely being held together, in fact a tap on from Chris had cause it to burst part.

"I think we have a winner for todays challenge, THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!" Chris yell causing the group of teens cheered and the other group to look down at their lost.

"SCREAMING GOPHERS! Not only do you get a wicked hot tub party to night but your prize for today is a 70 inch plasma screen T.V.! With Net Flicks!" Chris told them causing the Gophers to cheer even louder then before.

"Killer Bass what can I say, suck to be you, I think I'll have the two chicken's take the punishment this time rather then pick from the hat, anyone got a problem with that?" Chris ask with a grin.

"NOPE!" everyone but Courtney and DJ said, "Hey wait a minute that not fair!" Courtney cried, and stop rubbing her eye with the ointment she got from Shenice.

"Too bad, you should have jump, but since it the first day I'll let you pick just one and work together on it." Chris said in a rare moment of being nice, Courtney sigh gratefully glad he was going ease on them as Chris held out the box, DJ let Courtney stick her hand in their and pull out a slip. Courtney smile at what it said s Chris and DJ look over her shoulder.

"Kitchen duty, that don't sound to bad." DJ said thinking got let off ease.

"Ohh man do you guys have the devil's luck, I actually feel a little bad for ya." Chris chuckle and walk away leaving the two teens behind in confusion.

* * *

"What I don't get why we lost," Ezekiel said as he and the rest watch several members of the Screaming Gophers enjoy the hot tub party and drinking juice boxes.

"They had better team work then us this time, it some we have to work on but we'll win the next round for sure." Shenice said being positive.

"Ya got that right, no way are we losing the second round." Duncan said slamming his fist together

"Yeah but what I mean is even though both teams have six girls slowing them down the guys on our side look stronger so we should have won." Ezekiel stated and all sound went away as his words went into everyone's ears... and stay there

"What's that suppose to mean?" An angry Bridgette asked coming up to his right side, "Yah home school enlighten us!" Eva added on his left banging the table with her fist.

"And think real carefully about your next words." Shenice said as she didn't like how that just sound, Ezekiel clueless to the danger he was in just continue

"Well guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are." Ezekiel replied seeing it as making sense he him and getting gasp from Katie and Sadie and anger expression from Shenice, Bridgette, and Eva.

"Oh snap he did not just say that!" Geoff laugh somewhat respecting the guy for having the balls to say that but knew he was digging himself into a deep grave.

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here aye, and help them if they can't keep up." Ezekiel said as it was the wisest thing in the world but was sudden grab by the neck by Eva

"Still think we need your help to keep up?" said Eva while choking Ezekiel who started to realize he may have made a mistake.

"Ummm, not really no." Ezekiel said gasping for air and Geoff came up to them at that moment.

"Whoa ok, guys let give him a break okay." he said and Eva drop him Ezekiel on his butt.

"I mean It's not like he thinks guys are smarter than girls." Geoff said with a laugh, "But they are!" Ezekiel supplied ever so helpfully and Geoff smack his head as Tyler came up to him and grab Ezekiel by the right shoulder with Geoff grabbing the left and pull him away from the streaming mad girl's.

"Dude you got a lot to learn about the real world" Geoff said knowing if this had been a elimination round he'd had been kick off first. Mean while inside the Screaming Gophers cabin Virgil, Gwen, Trent, and Lindsey were sitting on a couch and looking at a movie on their new 70 inch plasma screen T.V. jason vs freddy.

"Um I thought you said we'd be looking at a action fic?" Lindsey ask Gwen sitting next Virgil and shaking a a little at the movie (_She find this scary? You've got to be kidding me._) Gwen thought dully.

"It is, but I guess some action movies can be a little... scary." Gwen tried not to laugh she, Trent and Virgil found the movie more funny then scary, they were at the part where they group was taking Jason to camp crystal lake but then Jason suddenly wake up Lindsey jump back in fear and grab Virgil by the arm causing him to blush and slowly free said arm then wrap it around Lindsey shoulder who hug when still scary out of her mind at the moment.

Virgil still blushing look over to Gwen and Trent both of which were smirking at him and Virgil roll his eye's knowing he be hearing about this later on, none of them take notice of Heather standing in the doorway glaring at the group or more to the point, glaring at Lindsey.

Else where Courtney and DJ stood in the kitchen looking at the mess they had to clean, or rather Courtney hide behind DJ and peak over his shoulder at the horror in front of them (_Some of this stuff is moving!_) she cried in her head cursing Chris even more "Hahahahahahha" a dark laughter sound behind them and they turn to see chef at the doorway.

"Well this is it, oh and by the way you ain't allow to leave until this place is spotless, good luck-hahahahahhaha!" Chef cackle closing the door and sealing them in.

* * *

To Be continue

* * *

"Next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND the campers get a special breakfast and much more. Can they handle it. Find out on the next TOTSL DRAMA ISLAND."


	3. Chapter 3 The Big Sleep

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Total Drama Island or Static Shock and I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to it owners.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, 24 camper arrive and learn they be spending the next eight weeks at a crusted old summer camp. The campers were face with their first challenge... jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. HAHA!" Chris laugh.

"Some jump, others didn't but Virgil prove to be the most surprising of all when Heather landed in the danger zone and needed to be save." Chris said showing clips of Heather being save. "Man that kid is stronger then I thought."

"But in the end only one could win and that was the Screaming Gopher win!" "Leaving the none jumpers Courtney and DJ to take the punishment!" a clip of them two huddle together shaking in fear in the kitchen was show.

"Even though no one was kick off yet there seems to be some raising tension with Ezekiel ticking off nearly every female at the camp with his sexiest comments! HAHA! I don't think home school and reality t.v. mix!" Chris laugh.

"But putting that aside this week is a vote off, so someone is going home but who will it be? Find out tonight on Total... Drama... Island...!"

* * *

'BRRRMMMMMMM!' a loud horn ring out waking up everyone an a annoying way Leshawna was so startled that she shoot up and bang her head against the top bulk she was under.

"Ow!" Leshawna cried then growl getting up in her purple nightie and head to the window, "It's seven in the morning...! Do I look like a farmer to you!" she yell at Chris who just smirk and walk away.

"I really want to kick his ass." Virgil mutter from inside the boys cabin and sitting up from his bed yawning, "Well time to see what hell this psycho got for us today." Virgil sigh getting up. Everyone quickly got dress and was waiting up outside in thirty minute's most looking none to happy about how they were woken up, Virgil now in a better mood spotted Shenice and grinned heading.

"Hey Shenice, ready to lose round two?" Virgil ask in a cocky tone, getting dry smirk from her.

"Don't get a head of yourself Vee, this challenge is going to be our!" Shenice counter causing Virgil grin to widen, "We'll see about that." Virgil replied neither of them noticing the glare Heather was sending their way.

* * *

Camera break, Heather

"Okay the way I see it, I need to get a few pawns under my control to win, I'd like to start off with mister shark slayer over there but it doesn't seem like he going to be that ease to control... yet." Heather stated rubbing her chin.

"I think I should go for the more stupid ones first." Heather concluded.

* * *

"Morning, hope you slept well." Chris said with a big grin on his face at knowing some of them was still mad with how he woke them up.

"Hi Chris, you look really good in those shorts." Heather said trying to suck up to him.

"I know," Chris wink, "okay I hope your all ready cause your next challenge began in exactly one minute." everyone couldn't help but wonder what he had plan for them today.

"Um excuse me Chris but I don't know of that enough time to eat breakfast." Owen said but Chris and Chef just smirk.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Owen... hehehe!" Chris giggle in a way unfitting for a man of his age.

"Great look like he got another around of fun line up for us." Shenice groan next to Gwen.

"I'll say, I just hope it'll be that talent contest he promise Lindsey." Gwen said in a dry sarcastic tone but for some reason she suddenly felt someone brighten up behind her... how that was possible she did not know.

"Oh my god, really? Me too!" Lindsey grinned getting a groan from Gwen, (_She really doesn't know what sarcasms means? Just great!_) Gwen thought before turning to the girl.

"Lindsey, after today's challenge we need to talk." Gwen mumble to her feeling that she needed to clarify a few things to the blond before she lost her mind.

"Okay best buddy!" Gwen's eye's widen at what she just said and turn her head so slowly her neck made popping sounds, "What... was... that...?" Gwen ask slowly sure she heard wrong.

"Oh you think your funny, want to know what I think is funny?" A very tired and agitated Eva growl ready to pound Chris face in only to get held back by Shenice.

"What, what happen, what I'd miss?" Gwen asked confuse as to why Eva tried to attack Chris, Virgil was the one to answer.

"She just getting piss by him making us do a 20k run around the lake." Virgil answered causing Gwen's left eye to twitch.

"Please tell me he joking." Gwen groan looking at Katie

"What ever, it not like I care." Katie sigh with her head down, she and Izzy were switch back to their old teams, Chris had pop up last night and said he was doing so due to some compliments from a lot of viewer and a few of the guys fronting him the money for the show agreed. As such Katie was once again sad because she was split apart from her best friend.

"While you where talking to your best buddy- OW! -Chris just said we have to do a 20 kilometer run around the lake and Eva didn't take it too well. Girl you hit hard." Virgil mutter rubbing his arm while Gwen just groan at the incoming run.

"Eva try to control your temper." Courtney whispered to Eva who was still being held back by Shenice.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Eva shouted to Chris who smirk in return.

"A little, okay you have 30 seconds." Chris replied tapping his watch.

* * *

Camera break, Courtney

"Ok that girl Eva need to get a handle on her temper. She's only been here one and she's already broken a window by throwing her luggage out of it and broken one of the handles on the bathroom doors."

"Let's not for get the other issue with Virgil." Courtney sighed before spaced out when she said the name and wish he had been on their team but at least Shenice seem like a good counter for him plus the two seem to have no problem going against each other which made things easier for them.

* * *

As everyone gear up for the run Courtney thought about their chances of winning, people like Shenice, DJ, Duncan, and Eva would likely get there first but some like Harold might not do so well.

"Ok runners, on your marks, get set, GO!" Chris said and every camper took off either running, jogging, or walking, Shenice being in the best shape out of all of them launch into a quick lead, in fact she was so far head that none of them could see her anymore!

* * *

Camera break, Heather

"What the hell! Is that chick from Dakota related to Road Runner or something! She too fast!' Heather exclaimed.

"Gonna need to take her out as quick as possible." Heather mutter.

* * *

Six hours into the later when most of the teens where sitting in the loge, most were tire from the run though Heather was sending a glare at Shenice who wasn't even winded even though she rocketed off in a dead sprints, Virgil having already recover was chatting away from Trent while neither noticing Gwen sending certain stares at the latter but she was also somewhat annoyed at Lindsey sitting next to her and continuously tried to start up a conversation with her.

"Clear a table stat!" Owen shouted as he busted through the door carrying a passed out Noah, rushing inside as a exhausted Leshawna crawl in on her hands in knees after him, this cause most of the campers to move out of the way so he could set Noah down and began pumping his chest.

"What take you so long." Courtney exclaimed at seeing Harold coming in last, "We just lost the challenge!" she groan as Harold clutch his chest.

"I feel like I'm having palpitations!" he gasped as Owen kept pressing down on Noah chest but then a thought hit Gwen.

"Hey wait a minute, if they lost, that means we won the challenge!" Gwen declared causing everyone on her team to cheer, even Noah who was faking that whole time so he would be carry. Are you surprise by this? No, no you are not.

"Whoa there, hold your horses guys. That wasn't the challenge heh." Chris said as he laughed.

"What did you just say" a confused Gwen said, but rather then answer her Chris walk over to a glant curtains that cover half of the loge, Virgil look at Trent who look at him at him, both blink several times before turning back to the curtains

"That was not there a moment ago." Virgil mutter and Trent nodded, "No, no it was not." Trent agree, Lindsey slowly walk next to Gwen who was staring in shock confusion.

"Gwen... that wasn't there before are?" Lindsey asked, Gwen look at the girl and notice that she held a 'what the fuck' like that rest of them then turn back and nodded

"No, it certainly was not." Gwen replied some what please that even Lindsey was thrown off by some of the random shit Chris did held his hand out.

"So now tell me... Who's HUNGRY!" Chris yelled as he revealed a buffet of food!

* * *

Camera break, Gwen

"After a whole week of eating ground sludge I almost cried after seeing the buffet." Gwen said in a mono tone

Camera break, Owen

"And then I saw it, the buffet table. It was beautiful, there was turkey, granola bars, baked beans, and maple syrup. Huh can I have a minute." Owen said as he faked crying.

Camera break, Virgil

"When I saw that buffet the first thing to go through my mind is, oh my god! Real food!" Virgil exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"But then I thought about for a second causing the next thing to go through my mind to be, oh god he being nice! He plotting something evil!" Virgil groan.

"But then I look at the food again and thought lastly... screw it! Let enjoy this while it last." Virgil said halfheartedly.

* * *

After chowing down You could see the buffet table was cleared of any food that was left on it as well as people with bulging bellies lying around it.

"Ok campers, time for part two of your challenge!" Chris asked enjoying their displeasure, while Virgil just rolled his eye, he knew this was coming so he wasn't surprised.

"I thought eating was the second part of the challenge." Owen said with a stuffed face.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked Chris with a pleading look.

"Weird goth girl is right haven't we been through enough!?" Heather said as she held her belly.

"Um let me think about that no. It's time for The Awakethon!" Chris declared jumping on a table and holding up a blow horn.

"The what ethon?" Owen asked.

"Don't worry, this is an ease one." he said jumping back on the floor

"The Awakethon! The last person to satay awake win invincibility!" Chris replied.

"So what your saying is the 20k run, and turkey eating frenzy was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked.

"That's right Gwen!" Chris said grinned.

"Man he's good." Gwen said annoyed but impress all the same.

"You got to give him that much, he plans this crap out well." Virgil mutter, several heads nodded all the same,

"Move, move, move!" Chris shouted through his blow horn.

"So how long do you think it'll be before everybody is out cold?" Trent asked as he walked up to Gwen.

"About an hour or two give or take... Maybe less." Gwen said after a moment when she saw when she saw how Owen looked.

"Doesn't really matter." Virgil yawn walking next to the two, "Looks like we lost this one." he stated causing both of them to raise eye brow's at his words.

* * *

Campfire Pit/Awakethon

"We are 12 hours in with all the campers till wide awake!" Chris said like we was on the nature channel.

"Wahoo been awake for 12 hours I can do that in my sleep wahoo!" Owen said giving a fist pump, 'BAM' then fall over like a ton of bricks and was the first eliminated.

* * *

Camera break, Gwen

"The Awakeathon was definitively the most brutal thing I have ever done in my life!" Gwen said.

* * *

Back to The Awakeathon

"This is the most boring thing I have done in my life!" Gwen Yawn sitting on a tree stomp with Trent in front of her.

"It could be way worse." Trent replied

"Oh yeah How?" Gwen asked

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to." Trent said while smiling making her blush.

"Oh get a cabin you two." both turn to see Virgil and Lindsey smirking at the two, the latter leaning on Virgil's shoulder as she was having a harder time to stay awake. Gwen and Trent blush harder at having their little moment caught, yet none of the teens notice the glare Heather was sending their way.

* * *

Camera break, Heather

"So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. The only question is who can I find that is either desperate, or dumb enough to do what ever I say?" Heather wonder.

* * *

Back to The Awakethon

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked as she looked at Lindsay who was doing a handstand.

"Trying to get the blood rushing to my head. I think it's working." Lindsay said as she was trying to balance her self.

"Can I try?" Beth asked Lindsay wanting to be a part of something.

"Sure!" Lindsay replied, across them them Heather smirked "Perfect!" she said as Beth was now balancing herself as well.

"Lindsey... That not going to work in your favor... Gwen please make them stop, just watching the two are giving me a headache." Virgil groan as Gwen sigh.

"Lindsey, beth, just sit down both of you, and try to think of something else to help keep you awake." Gwen told both nodded and jump to their feet.

"Lindsay, Beth can I talk to ya for a sec?" Heather call catching the attention of Gwen Virgil and Trent as well.

"Sure." Lindsey said as she and Beth made their way over to Heather, Gwen frown while Virgil and Trent sigh.

"Looks like she up to something." Trent mutter watching the three girls talk.

"I heard her taking in the stalls before, she plans on gathering two pawns and using them to get in the top three, guess Lindsey and Beth luck out." Gwen stated evenly as she unknowingly glare daggers into the back of Heather's head.

"Well I guess there goes your best friend then." Virgil commented causing Gwen's eye to twitch.

"She not my best friend! And I could careless if she dumb enough to not realize she being used by that fake model wannabe!" Gwen growled, Virgil and Trent look at one another and roll their eye's at the girl even as she kept shifting her view over to Lindsey, Beth, and Heather.

"Sure ya don't."Virgil replied.

"What ever you say Gwen." Trent added as he and Virgil grin at her.

"That right cause I don't care!" Gwen snapped crossing her arms and turning away from the boys who was openly chuckling behind her back, after a moment Gwen couldn't help but peek at the three girl and notice that Lindsey was excited about something now, (_It not my problem, it her own damn fault she getting using used!_) Gwen thought but couldn't take her eye's off of the them.

"I mean come one it so clear that once she in close to the finals she just going to throw them away." Gwen mutter under her breath then her eye twitch when Lindsey threw her hands into the air excited about something else Heather said. Looking back at Virgil and Trent, both were still looking at her with those same smirks from before causing her to sigh a little.

"You guys... are so mean." Gwen pouted before turning to Heather's group.

"Lindsey!" Gwen called causing the blond to turn to the goth of the group, "Front and center now!"

"Sorry Heather, I'll be right back!" Lindsey said skipping away leaving Beth with a confused look and Heather glaring fire at the goth.

"What do ya need best buddy?" Lindsey asked causing Gwen's eye's to twitch.

"Okay one stop calling me that, we're not buddy's! Two did you join Heather's little alliance?" Gwen asked being blunt.

"Nope not yet, but I'm about. Why do you want to join!?" Lindsey asked with a clueless smile, (_God I hate her so much._) Gwen moan in her head.

"No I don't and your not joining." Gwen stated causing Lindsey to tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm not?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes your not." Gwen Answered.

"Why am I not? Lindsey asked.

"Because I say your not." Gwen Answer.

"Because you say I'm not?" Lindsey asked

"Yes, I say your not. Now..." Gwen answer then grabbed a tree stomp and sat it on her right between her and Virgil, "Sit down." the reaction was automatic as Lindsey plotted down next to her.

"Your staying here for the moment... and you two." Gwen growl turning to Virgil and Trent, "DROP THOSE SMUG SHITTING EATING GRINS OFF YOUR FACES!" Gwen roared causing them to chuckle even harder then before. Heather watching them was grinding her teeth together at having lost Lindsey, a useful pawn, even if she got Lindsey away from Gwen the goth girl seem to have a stronger pull to the blond then Heather thought.

* * *

Camera break, Heather

"Well that suck, looks like little Miss dark, scary, and uncool already have her own alliance, I need to keep an eye on them." Heather mutter.

* * *

Back to The Awakethon

"I guess their got their own alliances, so who going to join us now?" Beth asked Heather as she look at the group remaining, most of them had enough brain cells to know she'd be up to something, the ones she could easily fool we're useless... but then her eye's settle on one. "Oooh Katie!" Heather call, as she began her next plot.

Several minutes pass with everyone bored out of their mind of simply waiting for people to fall sleep when Eva stood up "I'm going to the bathroom" Eva said catching Heather attention as she sat next to her alliance members/pawns Beth and Katie, the latter was surprisingly ease to pull in. At first Katie didn't want to join if it meant leaving her best friend out but when Heather offer that if Katie won by being in the alliance she could use the prize money and spend it with her best friend she was all for it.

Heather smile when she saw Eva pocketed her MP3 but fell out as she walked away which Heather picked up with plans of use Eva's anger to her advantage. "Isn't that Eva's MP3 player? She going to be super mad when she wake up ya know." Katie commented as Heather return to them, "Oh I know, And I'm counting on it." Heather smirk. 24 hours into the Awakethon, Izzy, Bridgette, Noah, and Ezekiel had all pass out, Sadie and Tyler.

"Virgil..." Trent call sleepy, not commenting on the fact the Lindsey was once again leaning on his shoulder while trying to stay awake.

"Yeah?" Virgil yawned.

"I've been wondering, earlier you said we pretty lost this one. What ya mean?" he asked, Gwen pop her head up at that, she had forget about it but was now curios about this as well. Virgil cover his mouth and yawned again blinking his eye's several time before pointing in a certain direction. Following his finger both jaws drop at seeing Shenice with six wooden baskets around her and was working on her seventh. Heather who had been listening in was also was startled by this.

"How?" Gwen asked and Virgil shrug.

"Back home she ran 50 miles a day in the morning for a jog so a 12 mile run ain't going to do much against her and neither is eating all that food. Sorry to say this but the last one standing is likely going to be her." Virgil stated, Gwen, Lindsey, and Trent all groan wondering if they should just fall a sleep now and get it over with.

"Well that certainly not good." Heather mutter as Chris walk up to them with the chief... who was for some reason dress in a sheep outfit and holding a harp.

"Congratulations campers you made it to the 24 hour mark, time to take things up a notch, fairy tales!" Chris said pulling a sheet of a five foot high stack of books.

"Oh he's not serious." Gwen said feeling like she could kill herself at any moment, Virgil on the other hand was stare at the books for a different reason.

"Umm, maybe it because I'm dead tire and I miss it but... I don't think that stack was there before... was it?" Lindsey asked pretty much saying what Virgil was thinking, both Gwen and Trent realize she was right, it hadn't been there.

"I'm just going to say it, we should stop being surprise about every random thing he pull out of thin air." Trent stated and his three friends agreed.

"Once upon a time. There was, inside this boring kingdom. A boring village. In this very boring village fill with very boring sleepy children who did very boring things." As Chris was saying this there were many people who were getting very sleepy, but no one really fell asleep. that is until Chief was dancing to The Nutcracker while sprinkling dust on people. Which left 8 for the Gophers and 8 for the Killer Bass.

Heather in the mean time kept looking at Shenice trying to think of a way to make the girl lose, this went on for a while as nothing came to mind until a thought hit her. "I'm heading back to the cabin for something." Heather said standing up and walking away.

Time skip 40 hours later into the Awakethon

"We are now into the 40 hour mark and there are still quit a few left on both side." Chris said.

"Hey Virgil... _yawn _... can I go to sleep now?" Lindsey asked placing her head onto his shoulder, "No we still got a lot of people awake on the other side, so stay up a little bit longer." Virgil replied even as he yawn too.

"Favorite song." Gwen asked Trent who both were trying to stay awake by asking each other questions.

"She would be love." Trent replied and then asked.

"Favorite color." which Gwen replied.

"Midnight blue."

"Ooo mysterious, I like that." Trent commented before getting a yawn from Gwen.

"Uh don't fall asleep on me, quick favorite movie moment." Trent sad as he knelt next to Gwen.

"Your going to think it cheese." Gwen said.

"I promise I won't laugh." Trent reassured her.

"The kiss at the end of that road trip movie. You know the on with the guy and three girls." Gwen said.

"I know the one you like that!" Trent replied with a chuckle before Gwen and him went into complete shock because Owen walk passed them Naked.

* * *

Camera break, Owen

"Did I mention I ate the whole thing of baked beans and maple syrup. Funny thing about baked beans makes me sleep walk." Owen said sheepishly with a chuckle.

* * *

Back to the Awakethon

"Well that wasn't something that I wanted to be burn into my eyes and mind." Virgil mutter watching him off, "Yep, I'm completely awake now." Lindsey added wishing she could forget what she just saw.

"Hey cool, they even sleep together." Trent commented looking for any reason to get what they just saw, at some point Katie and Sadie move next to each other and pass out.

"Uuuuummmhhh!" hearing Shenice groan Virgil turn to his friend and surprise to see head dropping back in front, "For some reason I feel tire all of a sudden." she mumble under her breath, (_What the hell!?_) Virgil thought but then he notice Heather smirking and frowned.

* * *

Camera break, Virgil

"What did she just do!?" Virgil exclaimed.

"I know Shenice is on the other team but I swear if Heather did anything to hurt her I'm not going to forgive her!" Virgil growled.

* * *

Time Skip 51 hours later into the Awakethon

"Hey Virgil, if you win what will you do with the money?" she asked out of the blue.

"That an odd question to ask, why do you want to know?" Virgil said and she shrug, "I need something to help me stay awake so lets talk for a bit." Lindsey replied.

"Not sure, throwing a party is a must but what to do with the rest... not sure on that yet." Virgil said as he was just now thinking about.

"Well if I win I'm going to use it to break into the fashion business and own my own fashion boutique." Lindsey said smiling at the thought.

"Really, I'd have thought you try to go the modeling route. I mean you sure got the looks for it." Virgil stated then blush at realizing what he said,

"Awe aren't you sweet but that modeling always look like more trouble then it worth." Lindsey replied with a yawn.

"Hey guys look at this?" Gwen called causing Virgil to turn to Gwen and Trent both of whom were looking at Justin whose eyes were wide open but Virgil notice something off about them.

"I mean, just look at him, he like a statue. He hasn't move in over 50 hours!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Wow, I'd like to say I'm impress but... are those eye painted on?" Virgil asked, Gwen look at Virgil in confusion for a moment then poke Justin in the face causing his surprise to snap open causing gasp of shocks to run through everyone.

"His eye lids are painted, I saw it!" Eva exclaimed, "How did none of us see that until now?" Virgil mumble under his breath as Chris jump to attention.

"Shut up! Oh I got to see this!" Chris said in a giddy tone rushing over to Justin, "Wow! That is so freaking cool! But your still out dude... and so is Lindsey." this cause Virgil to blink in confuse and then to said blond only to realize she had pass out at some point on his shoulder.

"Awww man-" 'Thumb' "-What!?" everyone turn to see Shenice and see her face first into the dirt, "Oooon! And Shenice crash and burns as well! You guys are dropping like flie! HAHAHA!" Virgil frown even deeper at the victorious smile on Heather face.

Time Skip 85 hours in to the Awakethon

"Aw dude it works, dude pissed his pants" Duncan said when he prank Harold by putting his hand in a cup of warm water, everyone started to wake up with Cody and Noah screaming in horror at how close they were. Gwen, Heather, Eva, Trent, Virgil, and Duncan were all that remained wake but also look like they could drop at any moment

"Ah I would kill to have a coffee right about now." Gwen said with a yawn as Chris walk up to them and Gwen eyed the coffee cup in his hand like it was gold.

"What is the matter with you people!? Come on, fall sleep already!" Chris said as he was annoyed when the six wouldn't go to sleep but was also enjoying their suffering.

"You gotta hook me up man. I'll even eat the grinds anything" Gwen cried desperately reaching for the coffee he held away.

"Alright you six stay with me, the rest of you go and get a shower, for heaven's sake, you stink!" Chris said, Harold at that moment ran off not wanting anyone see he wet himself as Duncan chuckle.

"I didn't want to do this. I said that to Chief Hatchet last night, I said Chief, I didn't want it to come to this, but darn it these campers are tough and so I've come up with the most boring sleep inducing activity, I could find."

* * *

Camera break, Gwen

"Oh come on what now? Okay you know what, bring it on!" Gwen said with confidence.

Camera break, Virgil

"Dude, what more can this prick throw at us, what ever. I'm still going to win this!" Virgil declared.

* * *

"The history of Canada, a pop up book, a chapter one. National Symbol, and a, 'real' fine hat." He quoted in the air, as the campers groan , as the campers groaned and Duncan rolled his eyes. UGH!

". . .which of coarse, was the pre-cursor for the discussions leading to the war, of 1812. . ." sometime later Chris was still going, Both Eva and Heather were lying on the ground, fast asleep. It was only Virgil, Gwen, Trent, and Duncan left- 'THUMP' okay scratch that. Just Virgil, Gwen and Duncan left.

"Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?" Chris announced, pointing back at the stalls.

"I've held it this long sweetheart. I could go all day!" Duncan said lying through his teeth while really trying to hold it but barely.

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Gwen ask with a cocky smirk, at this point Virgil just grinned, he was to tired to even gave his input Duncan didn't say anything, but groan. getting up he slowly made his way to the stalls.

"You've got five minutes!" Chris called after him happy that there was only 3 players left. "Long as you don't mind a little company!"

"Fine!" He turned and glared at the camera.

"Just wait out of the stall." Duncan got a nod as his replied.

'Yawn' "I'm so tire, can't wait to finally crash- smack -OW!" Virgil winch as Gwen punching his in the arm, "You are not leaving me alone here!" Gwen gave a weak growl.

"Girl, you hit hard." Virgil mutter, seven minutes Later Chris, Virgil, and Gwen were waiting for Duncan's return until he was handed a paper and grinned

"And we have news! It looks like Duncan took a dive on the can. Which mean the official winner of the Awakethon is... Virgil and Gwen! The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris declared, hearing this Virgil sigh in relief and decided to use the last of his energy for one finally act and raise his fist up at Gwen who look at it with a raise eye brow.

"No." Gwen mutter.

"Come on." Virgil said.

"No, not happening." Gwen replied.

"Come one, just this once. Virgil stated.

"I said no... aw screw it, I too tire to keep arguing." Gwen sigh raising her hand balled it up and fist bump with him, "BOOM... now lets pass out." Virgil said, "Way ahead of ya." Gwen replied falling face first into the dirt as Virgil fall backward and plotted onto the ground.

* * *

Cabins

"Rrraaaaaaa! Where is my MP3 player! One of you must have stolen it, I need my music!" Eva shouted.

"No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 Player back." she yell throwing a book at Harold who duck under it.

"Okay who ever took it better give it up now, before she destroys the whole camp." Courtney said looking at her team.

"Hey guys, wow... this place is a real mess" Heather said with a fake clue less expression about her.

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player." Courtney said while pointing to the cabin, Heather made a o with her lips and suddenly pull out a MP3 player from her pocket.

"Oh you don't mean this do you." Eva poke her head out of the widow and gasp in delight at seeing what Heather had in her hand, "I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the camp fire pit, you must have dropped it." Heather said holding it up in her hands as she ran to her, everything she said was the truth, the only thing she didn't bother saying was that she knew it was Eva's the whole time and didn't say anything.

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you" Eva said as she grabbed it and started to kissed it.

"Sure thing" Heather said as she walked away.

* * *

Confession Stall

"Turn a team against their own players is the easiest trick in the book

* * *

Back to cabins

"So sorry for that little misunderstanding, guess no one stole it after all. Okay maybe I over reacted a little." Eva said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head before walking off.

"You total plan that, didn't you?" Leshawna said standing up with Gwen thrown across her left shoulder, "I have no idea what your talking about, how was I to know it was hers." Heather said with an innocent smile so fake she might as well have bought it from a dollar store.

"What ever." Leshawna said rolling her eyes before turning to a Cody and Harold who were working together to pick up Virgil off the ground so they can move him to his cabin bed for rest.

"Since everyone working how about you make yourself useful and go find Lindsey and Justin so you can help them track down Owen." Leshawna said watching Cody hold Virgil up by his legs while Harold pick up by the shoulder and slowly carry him away. Heather frown, she did not like being told what to do but knew they'd have to find him sooner or later. "Fine but I don't think we'll have much luck."

Meanwhile in a certain location Chris grin as she saw Chief put the finishing touches on the next challenge which he was sure to give the show the highest rating yet.

"Man Chris, this is mess up, even for you." Chris feeling a bit of pity for the kid's at what their about to go threw, "Oh you have seen anything yet, HAHAHAH!" Chris evil laughter echoing around the island.

* * *

To Be Continue.


End file.
